Project: Super Smash
by KrustyKid
Summary: What is Project Super Smash? Who is behind it? Watch as the Super Smash Brothers come to meet for the very first time, but will they be friends or enemies? Starring; Mario, Sonic, Marth, Link, Samus Aran, Fox Mccloud, Pit, Princess Peach, Solid Snake, Megaman, and many more.
1. Where it Began

At long last an end to a means would be reached, a final confrontation; one which would cement a finale to a battle which brought a fury in its presence, all stemming from a deception linked to the past.

His mind had nearly reached its limit, weighed down from all obstacles that had led to this very moment.. he didn't break. The physical output of the battle itself left an exhaust in its wake, bringing an urge to fall over in exhale.. he didn't break. A breeze of wind hissed past his left brow where blood dripped slowly downward coupled in with the frosting subzero temperatures which threatened to stone numb every inch of his body, no matter how strong it was in its call.. he didn't break.

The stars hung high from above, being the only to bear witness to the battle of two proclaimed warriors who both sought only one thing, the title of 'King'. The weapon in hand was held tightly as he made a break for a large tree, leaping behind it just as an onslaught of metal melting lasers soared past. There was no doubt in his mind, the end of a chapter was drawing near, but would it bring about his end?

He leaned his back to the tree he took cover behind, gaining some sense of comfort as he began recording his thoughts through transmission onto a device attached to his wrist, all which detailed the events leading to this very moment in time.

"After days upon weeks of being pushed to my limits through trickery and deceptive lies I've come to finally face the demon that has awaited at the end of the road from the very beginning; the ultimate weapon, a master mind, a soldier.. my blood," They coursed aloud as the sound of the soft snow being crushed under foot from nearby could be heard, alerting him that the beauty of death closed in. "Even with my life now hanging in the balance I can't help but think of them all… the ones who I couldn't fully bring myself to trust at first, and maybe it was because of my self-code or lack of trust to the outer world."

The steps only neared with each second.

"You could even say I considered them enemies; Captain Falcon, Link, Sonic, Mario, Solid Snake.. Samus Aran… but, but I came to find that I was wrong, you guys were never truly my enemies but rather comrades, maybe even friends," He spoke out. "All of the great individuals who I had an opportunity to stand by in the past months, I would like to say it has been the ultimate honor, there's a bond that can never be broken between us, no matter what happens to me now."

The sound of their approach was now only feet away, knowing if there ever was a time to make a move, it was now. His finger was brought to the trigger as his eyes reopened.

"This is where my destiny has led, and I want you all to know I accept my fate with open arms," He proudly declared. "I will see it through, no matter what the outcome may bring... Fox out."

The transmission was immediately cut at that moment as he tightly held the blaster in one hand and reaching for a grenade with the other. With all set he was ready to face the challenger for a final time, jumping out of hiding with only one thing to announce.

"Come on!"

Shots were immediately fired by both, bringing a large cloud of dust in its wake. But above all a life was claimed, titling one of a bloodline who now stood alone at the top.

"_At long last.. it is finally over."_

**Project: Super Smash**

**Chapter 1**

**Where it Began**

**Several months earlier**

This was proclaimed to be his final mission, a declaration that had been conveyed to him even before now.

There was nothing but darkness surrounding every turn and every corner, the only source of light came from the moon that stood supreme in the far distance above. But it wasn't his line of sight that posed for the most disturbance, but rather the heat and humanity that came with the current environment he found himself occupied with. Regardless of the uncomforting conditions he persevered, crawling through the tall grasses as if to blend in as a creature of the night. He pressed on for a short time more before reaching what appeared to be the edge of a hill. Had the given coordinance been finally reached?

The grass that blocked the view ahead was quietly pushed aside which allowed him to see what preceded him ahead. It was just as he had suspected, the top of a hill had indeed been reached. What lied at the bottom several yards down was a large facility with one also occupied by a small cabin left of it a short distance away. Walking the vicinity were a number of six armed guards from his line of sight. There was no doubt about it, this location was the one detailed in the mission briefing. After becoming self assured of this it was now time to make contact, pressing down to his ear piece to do just that.

"Colonel, it's Snake," The one in position conveyed as he brought front their binoculars. "I've reached the site."

"_And in almost an hour sooner than the expected time, good work," Roy Campbell complimented in response. "But enough with the small talk, what's the circumstances surrounding the situation?"_

"The entryway to the main building is tightly blocked off, two guards are standing there on sharp watch as we speak," Snake informed. "There's three others who are well armed as well, all whom are currently pacing the outer boundaries."

"_Clearly looking out for any outside intrusion," Roy said upon hearing this. "Though I suspect that won't pose too much of a problem for you?"_

"I'll find a way in," Snake declared. "It's just a matter of picking my point."

"_Remember once you're in your main objective is to make contact with a man named Dr. Etoyc, he's being held hostage somewhere at that very facility," Roy detailed. "Gather as much as you can from him once contact is made, if there are any kinds of weapons to speak of report back, remember this isn't a rescue mission you're just simply there to gather intel__.__"_

"Got it."

"_Staying hidden is top priority," Roy said adding weight to the point. "Once you've completed the operation I'll get back to you on where to group for your ride out of there."_

"I'll be in contact."

"_Good, then there's nothing more for me to say.. if you come across anything of possible importance don't hesitate to call," Roy added. "This is it, good luck Snake."_

With that the transmission between the two came to a close.

"_Now.. where to go from here?"_

Of the three additional guards who didn't stand directly in front of the entry point one stood watch out on the left side of the facility while the other two monitored the grounds on the right side. Logic would say to approach from the left side, but there was another factor to consider, cover. The shine of the moon was at its brightest on the left portion of the grounds below, furthermore there was much more to work with as far as staying hidden on the right. With all things considered a decision was made.

"Going right is the safer route, and provides with the most approaches."

A move to press on was immediately made after making this determination. He found himself crawling along once again, feeling the aching of his aged body with each made move. This was put to the back of his mind completely, all that mattered in his conscious was the mission itself. He gradually made his way down hillside, using the tall grasses as a shield the whole way down.

The bottom was reached in little time, feeling the descend of sweat gracing down his forehead. Whether it was nerves or the heat itself was of little concern, all that mattered now was finding a way into the building. He continued to move onward, taking little time for him to come upon a set of stacked crates.

"_This will do."_

Now in good position he stood to his all while reaching for the binoculars he had used before. His first thing to figure, finding an alternative path in besides the front entrance. It took very little time for him to accomplish just that.

"There's a vent on the right side of the building, no more than ten meters from the front curb of the facility," Snake noted. "However, attempting to take that path is not an option, I'll surely be seen."

There was no mistaking it, if he were to make way toward the discovered vent there was no real form of cover, given that the grass was cut short in that particular area. He took the next minute to observe the guards, checking just to see how attentive they were in regards to their current look out. It was also during this time that he came to make a notable discovery.

"They're in constant communication with the inside, so taking them out isn't an option," Snake discovered. "If I was to and contact was attempted and no one responds they'd know something was going on."

With his initial option knocked from the table it was now time to look to an alternative route of gaining entry. This led him to shifting his sights to the smaller building several yards away further right. There was only one guard pacing the area surrounding its entrance, making it the most viable option in hind sight.

"_If I make way to the smaller building one has to wonder if I can find my way to the larger through the inside."_

He contemplated on that very thought for seconds more before coming to an inner decision.

"_There's really only one way to find out."_

His mind was now made, all that remained was for him to bypass the security of those who stood watch of the surrounding grounds. Just as he was to make a move a sound pounced to the side of his ear, that of a door pushing open.

"_What was that?"_

Curious as to what was going on he peaked out from behind the crate to see someone in a white lab jacket step out with another armed guard. The person in question appeared to be a man in his mid-thirties with average build, who also sported straight black shoulder length hair. His eyes were unique in color, gold.. no, amber.

"Who the hell is this guy."

_The man in question stepped out past the door completely with the door closing behind him with a thump__._

"_Could this be that Dr. Etoyc I was informed about?"_

He took eye as the guard to have led the man in the lab jacket out spoke to all others.

"How have things been out here, any kind of suspicious activity to report?"

"No, things have been clear up till now," One of them answered in response. "Though I am curious as to why you and Dr. Etoyc have left the confines of the east end of the facility."

_And with those words, confirmation was given._

"_So, that man in the lab jacket is Etoyc after all," Snake discovered. "That now strikes the question, if he is a prisoner why is he allowed out here?"_

He watched on, hoping that very question would soon be answered.

"We've come out, because it is time."

"Time for what?"

"A demonstration." Dr. Etoyc said taking the liberty of answering himself.

"Demonstration for what?"

"Our latest gizmo of great intangibility; produced squarely by our first party engineers." Dr. Etoyc replied pleased to announce.

"Where is this.. gizmo you speak of?" One of them asked.

The doctor simply smiled in response, waving his hand toward the guard who had companied to the outside before speaking.

"Open the bag, let them bear witness to what is inside." Dr. Etoyc instructed.

"Yes, of course." He replied with the nod of his head.

These proceedings left not only much to be asked, but a doubt in situation.

"_I was informed Dr. Etoyc was a hostage being held here, but given from what I'm witnessing now I'm getting a completely different message," Snake quarreled in mind. "What the hell is going on here?"_

The bag that had resided over the shoulders of the guard was removed, zipping it open before reaching inside to pull out what appeared to be a rocket launcher of some kind, one in the color of complete silver.

"What in the world is that?!" One of them exclaimed.

"Its name, the S-2 Displacer," Dr. Etoyc answered in full. "Constructed strictly for our latest development… Project Smash."

He heard the words of its name loud and clear, staggering to the depths of his mind.

"_Project Smash.."_

"So, what exactly does it do?" The guy from before asked.

"Go ahead," Dr. Etoyc said giving the ok. "Give these gentlemen a demonstration of its fine capabilities."

"With accepted pleasure."

With that the man in possession of the S-2 Displacer took aim at a couple crates a few yards, steadying himself for the shot to take.

His eyes widened at the events that were now unfolding.

"_Damn, he's aiming that thing my way!"_

"Like shooting a snake in a barrel, fire!" Dr. Etoyc commanded.

The trigger was pulled in an instance, releasing a bright beam of light that traveled directly toward him. He was too slow to react, feeling a burning sensation of pain that erupted throughout his entire body, boiling through his veins like a hot stream of water through steel pipes. The pain was gone almost as soon as it had come. There was no longer anything to see nor anything to feel, had his life reached the final door.

Was it truly the end of a mercenary, a soldier.. the legend known as Solid Snake?

**To Be Continued**


	2. Commencing to the Waited

**Project: Super Smash**

**Chapter 2**

**Commencing to the Waited**

It's in ferocity in force and voice was strong, stemming its impact throughout the entire land. The night had come and gone, leaving the following morning to bring an undeniable silence. They were drowned deep within their very own conscious. It was the sound of cheerful chirps from the outside that broke the barrier of the deep sleep they found themselves in.

Their eyes gradually opened, awakening to the sight of the sun shining bright into the room from a window several feet away on the right. They eased up in where they slouched; quickly realizing they had fallen asleep in a chair the previous night. Further weight was given to this from the moderate stress that could be felt along their spine.

With another seconds thought they leveled down from the chair, immediately coursing through mind what the day's activities might possibly bring. It was during those couple moments that the sound of a ring swarmed clear to his ear, alerting him of a visitor.

"_Someone is here."_

Not wanting to keep the arrival of a guest waiting they hurried along, quickly making their way in the direction of the front door. It was reached in little time. The knob was reached for in that second, feeling a surge of anticipation for who could possibly be residing on the other side. The door was slowly slotted open, an expression of surprise coming to his face at who he came to find standing just feet away.

"Mario, what are you doing here?" The man in green greeted.

"Luigi have you already forgotten," The plumber in red inquired of him. "Today is the Mushroom Kingdom annual festival, and you and I both assured the Princess we would be there last week when it was brought up."

"Oh yes, that is a right," Luigi recalled at that very second. "I had almost forgotten."

"It begins in almost an hour from now a bro," Mario noted. "If we are to make it there in a timely fashion we should head there now."

"Give me just a minute," Luigi asked of him. "I'll be a right back."

The man in red nodded his head in response all while giving him the thumbs up.

"I'll be right here." Mario conveyed to his younger sibling.

With that the plumber in green made a move back from where he had come all while having an exciting feeling coming to him.

"_This is going to be an adventures day.. I can feel it."_

This was something he strongly welcomed, more than ready to flourish in whatever awaited them.

…

It was all launched by a single moment altering shot, one which left them in dismay. There was a complete numbness that showered throughout their entire body. He laid their wide awake, and yet he couldn't find it in himself to press even an inch. Even something as simple as attempting to open his eyes was a challenge. But even though he was blind to what surrounded him there were hints to be passed.

The ground of which he laid upon for instance was of stone which was on the brink of frost in temperature. This coldness was only further enforced by a breezing wind that grazed past the back of his neck, sending an electrifying shiver down his entire spine.

"_Where the hell am I?"_

The unknown only strengthened his drive to pull through. With a surge in strength he found in himself to slowly force his eyes open. The first thing he came to see was the exhaust of his own breathing, a given visual for just how cold that it was. The first blink of his eyes to make made feel of the frost that hung on the sides of his eye lashes. It was also at this time that the numbness that plagued his entire body began to slowly wear off.

His fingers were the first to retrieve feel, followed soon by both arms. Within the time frame of a minute control over his entire body was regained, leaving him to make a move to his knees. With notable effort this was accomplished, breathing heavily all while feeling the surge of soreness throughout his body.

"_The climate has changed completely, almost as if everything has been inverted from what it was before.. but how?"_

If there was anyone who could possibly have an answer to that, there was only one person that came to mind. Ready to shed light on this situation of the unknown he pressed down to the communications device in his right ear.

"Colonel can you hear me, it's Snake."

No response came, leaving him to make a second attempt.

"Colonel do you copy?"

It was only after making a second attempt that he came to realize that the communications link was no longer.

"Damn." The mercenary muttered under his breath in an obvious disgust.

And just when he thought things couldn't get any more complicated, they did. With contacting to gain information now off of the table, this left him with only one clear option.. investigating the current circumstances himself. With this thought now in mind he gazed forward, looking to all that now surrounded him.

"It looks like I'm in a city alleyway," Snake realized as he forced himself to his feet. "But how did I end up here?"

The two structures that he found himself in between were large in structure, towering at a height of at least three hundred feet. It was while looking over the two buildings that a roaring sound ignited from the distance, one of familiarity.

"That noise," Snake said shifting his head slightly left. "That was the sound of an engine, someone must be close by."

Not a second more passed before his thoughts were further backed, this time by a chorus of tuning engines which conveyed only one thing.

"There must be a roadway nearby, if I take a peek out maybe I'll know exactly where it is I am."

It was the only way in his mind he felt any answers would be gained concerning his current predicament. He launched his first step forward, feeling a surging strain in the given effort. Step after step he gradually felt his strength returning to him as he pressed through the few inches of snow which crushed under foot. On his way through there was a large garbage bin sitting aside the building on the right, its presence given by its vulgar odor of vinegar with a hint of outdated milk which was released from its confines.

While the smell was heavy in form he didn't let this distract him in the least, slowly continuing toward the exit of the alley he currently found himself strolling. After taking another step he took notice of a solid patch of ice a few inches left of him, glancing down at it to make a heart stopping discovery. And it had nothing to do with the ice itself but rather what was reflected back at him.

"What, my face!"

He couldn't believe what he saw at first glance, resulting in him leaning in further to get a closer look. That's all took for confirmation to be given.

"It can't be, my appearance… I'm, I appear to be young again," Snake stammered in disbelief. "But how is this possible?"

He stood back up straight once again, staring up at the night sky as if to look for an answer, one which he knew wouldn't come.

"What in the world is going on?"

He knew the answer to that wouldn't come by just simply standing around; he'd have to go out and discover just that for himself. With that thought clear in mind he found it in himself to move on once again. He wringed his wrists out of their numbness as he cleared his mind back to what occurred before awaking at this current location.

"_There's no sense to make of any of this, how did my current situation come to fruition," Snake coursed in mind. "Does this all have to do with that weapon that was handled by Dr. Etoyc?"_

If it was, that would be something else he would have to discover for himself. Each step was taken at a time, gradually making way toward the end of the alleyway. He didn't know why but the further he progressed, the faster his heart pounced. There was an undeniable tension to be felt, one which he couldn't fully explain.

With another five steps taken the end was finally reached. Wasting no time he peaked out from the left corner to lay eye to a sight which brought an ultimate surprise.

"What the hell!"

There dashing down the roads was a group of three hovering cars, followed closely by several others that drove along as well. What fleshed to his eyes next only added more steam to the level of uncertainty. There walking along the sidewalk no more than twenty feet away was an anthropomorphic gecko and squirrel, both who were decked out in regular clothing; ranging from winter coats to the snow boots each of them wore.

Dumbfounded was the single word best to describe his initial reaction to what he now faced. Without warning the anthropomorphic squirrel glanced his way, seemingly smiling as they nodded their head toward him as a sign of apparent acknowledgement. He didn't know what to make of this, standing stone still as he watched the pair make way across the road after all hovering automobiles were out of sight.

"Just where the hell am I," Snake exclaimed. "Is this some kind of allusion, have I been put under some kind of hypnosis?"

Those words to escape his lips were topped off by the sound of an explosion, one which came east of where he currently stood. His curiosity to gain was instant.

"That noise, could it be.. a battle," Snake said in small hope this could very well be the location of where Dr. Etoyc was. "I don't know entirely what's going on, and I have a good feeling no answers will be coming my way."

With that stated his mind was made, shifting focus east as he completely stepped out from the alleyway as he grabbed hold of the tranquilizer gun that hung in his holster with only one thing to say.

"It's show time."

Nothing more needed to be said, taking off at once with only one thing in mind.. getting answers.

…..

The two of them popped out of the inner depths of the pipe they found themselves in, touching down to the ground to now come in view of their destination.

"There it is," Mario happily pointed. "The castle."

"Do you think they're waiting for us?" Luigi asked.

"No doubt about it," Mario said sure of this. "Let's hurry; we don't want to keep them waiting for too much longer."

"Do you think activities have begun yet?"

"It is a hard to tell from the outside, we won't know until we get there," Mario said in response before walking on toward the sought location. "But enough talk, let's a not keep Princess Peach waiting any longer."

"I'm right behind you." Luigi said following in his brothers footsteps.

They walked along, gazing up at the shining sun that stared back at them in response. There were very few clouds that monitored the skies from their line of sight, making it a relatively clear day. The excitement within them both only rose with each step, wondering just what todays celebration would have in store for them.

It took under a minute for the two of them to come within range of the entrance. After coming within twenty feet of it the door opened, watching as someone stepped out from the other side with a warming smile upon their face.

"Mario, Luigi, so glad you could make it."

"Mr. Toadsworth, I had no idea you'd be here as well." Mario said in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Toadsworth inquired of him.

"I thought for sure you'd be at the office."

"Not today," Toadsworth laughingly said. "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Nor would we." Luigi declared.

"As I can see," Toadsworth said as he turned back for the door. "Come along, everyone is waiting."

There was no way either was going to turn down the given invitation. They made their way in through the front entrance within those next moments. They emerged into the castle to be greeted by a welcoming cool air, a clear difference from the heating warmth from the outside. It was just as they were told, there were several to be found occupying the main room, several of whom were locked in conversation.

But of all who stood present there was someone clearly missing, a fact that registered to the radar of them both.

"The Princess," Mario said planting a hand just above his eyes as he surveyed the room from one end to the other. "Where is she?"

"I don't see her either." Luigi added.

Toadsworth simply smiled in response before speaking on the matter himself.

"Look no further." Toadsworth directed with the point of his hand.

The brothers immediately shifted all sights to the top of the staircase just in time to see the one they sought take her first step down toward all who awaited her appearance. The both of them became frozen in that instance. They found themselves marveled by her beauty, captivated by her every advancement toward them. And before they knew it she touched down to the first.

Of all to see her sea blue eyes fixated on the two of them, gradually pacing over toward them as that delightful smile of hers fell into place.

"Mario.. Luigi, you're both here." Peach said overly joyed to learn.

"Of course we're here," Mario stated. "There's no way we were going to miss the annual festival."

"You don't know how much that means to have you both here."

The conversation between them would come to an abrupt by the sound of the doors from behind being frantically forced open. The both of them turned to see who had arrived.

"It's a Toad." Luigi pointed.

He stood just feet away, breathing heavily with his head slouched over as he attempted not only to catch his breath but collect himself as well.

"Toad, what's wrong," Peach asked of him as she assessed the situation through visual input. "Did you run here?"

A few seconds more passed before he finally found it in himself to face them all, showcasing an expression of distress upon his face.

"We.. we're, we're under attack!" Toad exclaimed in between breaths

"Oh dear." Luigi fretted nervously.

"Under attack, by whom?" Peach asked with an obvious concern in voice.

"I am uncertain," Toad replied. "There were several of us making our way here when this guy in an armored suit engaged us, and with so little as an explanation for why he began attacking."

"Is that a right," Mario said pumping his fists together. "Where is this armored guy you speak of now?"

"West of the castle," Toad informed. "About a mile from where we stand now, no way you can miss him if you keep a straight path."

"The timing for all of this couldn't have been any worse." Peach remarked on the current situation

"This guy won't a get away with this," Mario declared with the bulge of his fist. "Let's not waste another moment, I say we go and confront this guy."

"I'm with you bro." Luigi said stepping up to his side.

"We will return shortly," Mario said looking toward the princess. "That I can guarantee."

With that said he looked back to the one who stood at his side, both with the same intensive fire set in eye. There was no doubt in their readiness, speaking a final call as one as they race out past the doors.

"Let's A Go!"

…..

The room from which they looked on from was dark, very dark at that. But nothing matched the darkness of the ambition that weighed heavily within the reaches of their mind.

"_Yes, it has finally begun, and though the sequence of things are only in the beginning stages things are going as planned," They mused in deep thought. "The bug has already been planted within their ranks to find the two of true inner power, I doubt any of them will learn of the deceiver amongst them before my plan is fully complete… it is time, it is my time."_

The strength in confidence couldn't be any greater. Just the thought of it all brought great joy. With an already seemingly gained victory they laughed in a fashion that could only be compared with an ultimate accomplishment.

Could it be... had a cemented fate really been set?

**To Be Continued**


End file.
